Cuestión de Celos
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Fraternales, románticos o completamente irracionales, los celos abundaban en la familia Hitsugaya. / Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Cuestión de Celos.

Parte uno: Cuestión de planes.

Hitsugaya Shimo era la hija mayor del matrimonio entre Hitsugaya Toshiro y Karin. Ya estaba en su tercer año de preparatoria y podía decir que tenía una muy buena vida con una familia grande y muchos buenos amigos. Solo había un pequeño detallito que últimamente la estaba molestando.

Los años anteriores no fue capaz de conseguirse una cita para el baile de bienvenida y todos se burlaron de ella por meses. Lo peor era que el problema no fue la falta de candidatos, el problema era su padre, su sobreprotector y exagerado padre.

No la malentiendan, ella amaba a su padre, y le parecía súper tierno que insistiera en cuidarla tanto aun cuando ya tenía diecisiete años, pero ya empezaba a frustrarla un poco… sobretodo porque ahora tenía un chico que le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho.

Hikisaki Hei era el mejor amigo de su mejor amiga. No era perfecto y a veces realmente la sacaba de sus casillas, pero le parecía muy adorable y sabía que aunque él no lo reconociera sí la quería al menos como una amiga.

Su mejor amiga, Kimi, aseguraba que ellos eran el uno para el otro y que debían ir al baile juntos, pero tenía el problema de que no sabía sí a Hei le gustaba del modo en el que ella gustaba de él, y aun sí lo hiciera… Dudaba que sobreviviera a la ira de su padre.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que un chico quiso invitarla a salir. Era su amigo, agradable y educado. Había venido a su casa a hacer una tarea en conjunto, y cuando empezó a insinuar que ella le gustaba y que le gustaría que fueran a tomar algo algún día de esos, su padre de repente irrumpió en la habitación con su madre persiguiéndolo tratando de detenerlo mientras tomaba al chico por el cuello de la camiseta y comenzaba a interrogarlo con el más frio de sus tonos y una mirada asesina que terminó de espantar por completo al pobre tipo, corriendo despavorido para escapar de su casa y nunca volver a hablarle.

Y aunque ella y su madre lo regañaron y discutieron con él por horas, él no se arrepintió ni siquiera un poco, hasta chocó puños con su hermano menor Kiui, otro Hitsugaya exagerado y sobreprotector, sin mencionar terco.

Fue por Kiui, de hecho, que su padre logró espantarle otro pretendiente. Un chico de la escuela la invitó a una cita, ella accedió y habló con Kimi por teléfono acerca de eso. Aparentemente Kiui escuchó su conversación y alertó a su padre, que invadió la cafetería, aterró al chico hasta que se orinó en los pantalones y luego la jaló a la casa y la castigó por dos semanas, de nuevo chocando puños con el pequeño traidor ignorando los regaños de su madre.

Este era su último año en la preparatoria, y Hei realmente le gustaba, quería ir al baile con él y no quería que su padre lo estropeara. Ni su hermanito traidor… ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podría burlar a ese equipo imparable?

-¿No crees que exageras, copo de nieve?- su amiga Kimi rodó sus verdes ojos cuando le habló de sus inquietudes, ambas sentadas en la cama de su habitación. –Tu padre y tu hermano pueden ser buenos sobreprotegiéndote, pero no pueden estar en todos lados.- se encogió de hombros.

-¡No me llames así!- riñó ante el ridículo apodo. -¡Y tú no los conoces! Ellos podrían estar escuchando ahora mismo.- se llevó las manos a su cabello blanco histéricamente. –Son unos pesados, no me dejan vivir.- enterró el rostro entre las palmas de las manos.

-Es imposible no llamarte copito de nieve cuando tienes ese montón de blanco cubriéndote la cabeza.- rió agitando descuidadamente su cabello suelto largo hasta su cintura. –Y antes no te molestaba que te llamara así. Solo estás molesta porque tu papi no te deja acercarte a tu chico de cabeza hueca.- le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

-No me molestaba cuando tenía siete años.- se cruzó de brazos. –Y obvio que estoy molesta. ¡Y tú no me estás ayudando!- la miró con enfurecidos ojos turquesas. -¿Qué clase de mejor amiga eres tú?- se cruzó de brazos.

-La mejor, copito, la mejor.- le guiñó un ojo agitando su cabellera pelirroja corta hasta por debajo de la barbilla. –Bien, ahora… ¿quieres dejar de lloriquear y en lugar de eso empezar a planear una estrategia para que vayas al baile con tu príncipe estúpido?-

-No tiene caso. Mi padre nunca me dejara salir con él, voy a morir sola.- dramatizó enterrando el rostro en su almohada.

Kimi rodó los ojos, ajustando el paño negro con borde blanco sobre su cabeza antes de sentarse a su lado y frotar su espalda reconfortantemente. En ese mismo momento, Karin ingresó a la habitación con una bolsa en la mano y un lote de capuchinos.

-¡Traje bocadillos para las amiguitas!- exclamó felizmente, luego se fijó en el ambiente deprimente de la habitación. –Uhh… ¿Qué pasa con esas caras?- dejó las cosas en la mesilla y se sentó al lado de Kimi, uniéndose a frotar la espalda de su hija maternalmente.

-Wow, tía Karin-chan.- miró divertida a los bocadillos que trajo. -¿Compraste bocadillos en lugar de hacerlos? Eres la madre del año.- rió cuando ella le pellizcó la nariz con una mueca de fastidio. –Ya, era broma. Me encantan esos capuchinos.- se levantó a tomar uno.

-No tenía ganas de hornear.- la madre se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué pasa con mi hija?- miró curiosa a su deprimida primogénita.

-Está deprimida porque le gusta un chico y sabe que sí Toshiro-sama se entera lo despellejara vivo.- comentó la adolescente pelirroja sorbiendo de su café y mordiendo una media luna casualmente.

-Agh, Toshiro…- Karin negó reprobatoriamente con la cabeza. –No te preocupes, mi amor.- acarició el cabello blanco de su hija. –Tu padre no podrá impedirte salir con chicos para siempre. Ahora…- sus ojos brillaron pícaramente. –Cuéntame sobre ese chico.- sonrió.

Shimo despegó el rostro de la almohada con las mejillas totalmente teñidas de rojo.

-¡Mamá!- riñó a su progenitora. -¡No quiero hablar de esas cosas contigo!- se levantó a toda prisa a buscar un capuchino y volvió a la cama sentándose en una rabieta. –No voy a decir nada…- tomó un sorbo. Karin entrecerró los ojos y Shimo de inmediato se encogió y suspiró. –Bien.- cedió. –Se llama Hikisaki Hei, está en mi clase.-

-Es mi mejor amigo.- agregó Kimi. –Se hace el duro pero secretamente babea por Shimo-chan.- guiñó un ojo.

-Interesante.- la sonrisa de la pelinegra casi no le cabía en el rostro. –Así que… ¿quieres ir al baile con Hei-kun, eh?-

-¿Y qué sí quiero ir al baile con él? ¡Papá nunca me dejara salir con él!- se lamentó, antes de darle un gran mordisco a su medialuna.

-Tú invita a tu chico, mi amor.- le pasó un brazo por los hombros. –De tu padre me encargó yo.-

-¿Y qué hay de Kiui? Aunque consigas distraer a papá es imposible que contengas a ese niño.- refunfuñó pesimista.

-¿Por qué no llamamos a Kelly-chan, su amiguita?- Kimi sonrió pícaramente. –Los hombres, aunque sean niños de doce años, son tan fáciles de distraer.- se burló. –No creo que la niña se niegue a ayudarnos, ella es un amor de simpática.-

-Y siempre está dispuesta a fastidiar a Kiui.- Shimo se permitió una pequeña risita.

-Entonces eso sería todo.- Karin se encogió de hombros. –Deja de preocuparte por tu hermano y tu padre e invita al chico al baile.-

La albina sonrió levemente, con ánimos renovados.

-Bien, yo… creo que lo intentare.- su sonrisa se agrandó. -¡Sí, lo intentare!- aplaudió con entusiasmo.

-¡WUU!- la mujer de inmediato aprisionó a su hija en un gran y apretado abrazo, llenando sus mejillas de besos. -¡Mi pequeña bebé ya está grande!- festejó abrazándola casi hasta la asfixia. –Crecen tan rápido.- se secó una lágrima de los ojos.

-Mamá, no p-puedo… respirar…- apenas logró decir la chica de piel tostada, por tener su rostro enterrado fuertemente contra los grandes atributos de su progenitora, que la soltó con una risita nerviosa. –Deberías dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con la abuela Ran-chan.- se quejó Shimo mirándola rencorosa, luego arrugó el gesto con preocupación. –No le digas que le dije abuela.-

-¡Bien, entonces el plan está hecho!- Kimi alzó un puño en señal de victoria.

.

Shimo ajustó nerviosamente la correa de su bolso sobre su hombro. Acababa de ingresar a clases y los nervios la invadían porque este era el día en el que finalmente se confesaría al chico que le gustaba, el primer chico que le gustaba de verdad.

Tenía muchas esperanzas de que esto funcionara ya que su madre había prometido que no dejaría a su padre y hermanito sobreprotectores meterse en su vida y arruinar su posibilidad de conseguir una cita esta vez.

Se reunió con su mejor amiga Kimi y fueron a clase. Shimo trató de no suspirar al sentarse justo detrás de Hei, el objeto de su afecto.

El almuerzo. Solo debía esperar la hora del almuerzo y entonces tendría su oportunidad de invitarlo a una cita. No podía evitar estar emocionada al respecto, incluso sí aun sentía una pizca de miedo al rechazo aflorando en su pecho. Esta era la primera vez que se iba a acercar a un chico y no al revés. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Hei era el mejor amigo de Kimi, siempre estaba con ella y como Shimo siempre estaba con ella también ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos desde pequeños. Siempre lo admiró por haber escapado de sus malos orígenes para estudiar en la escuela y recibir una educación adecuada escapando de los ladrones que lo criaron, no queriendo que su vida se dedicara al crimen y el beneficio de esos hombres que lo maltrataran. También, Hei era un poco cabeza dura, pero realmente se esforzaba en salir adelante y aunque quejándose ayudaba a quien lo necesitara.

En serio le gustaba, quería salir con él y… rezaba porque en un futuro su padre y su hermano pudieran aceptarlo, tal vez incluso hasta… aprobarlo.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo fue con Kimi hasta su mesa de siempre retorciendo la caja con su bento entre sus manos. Ya faltaba muy poco para que el momento llegará, y que ahora tuviera que almorzar con él como si nada no ayudaba mucho a su ansiedad.

-¡Hola, primita!- una vez se sentó, no tardó mucho en que dos pares de brazos la rodearan, para que un segundo después sus primos Hanakari Yukiteru y Hanakari Miyu hijos de sus tíos Yuzu y Jinta se sentaran frente a ella con grandes sonrisas. -¿Cómo has estado?- hablaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

-Siempre me ha parecido espeluznante su habilidad para hablar al mismo tiempo.- Kimi hizo una mueca.

-Así son los hermanos. Más los gemelos.- chocaron palmas cuando volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Pues nosotros no somos así.- dos personas más se sumaron a su grupo. –Aunque no somos gemelos.- los hermanos Vorarlberna Yiu y Vorarlberna Yui se sentaron al lado de los gemelos. –Yo soy mayor que mi hermana, después de todo.- presumió Yiu, apartando su flequillo rubio largo que bloqueaba uno de sus ojos verdes para guiñarlo burlonamente a Yui.

-Tsk, que seas el mayor no te hace mejor que yo.- Yui rodó sus ojos color fucsia, sus dos infantiles coletas rubias agitándose en lo que también se apartaba el flequillo largo que cubría uno de sus ojos. –Además, solo eres un año mayor.- bufó.

-Sí tú hermano te molestas puedes decírmelo, Yui.- Yukiteru se inclinó coquetamente sobre la figura más pequeña de la quinceañera de cabello rubio aún más claro que el suyo propio, a lo que ella le clavó los palillos en medio de las cejas.

-Aléjate de mí, perdedor.- lo rechazó centrando su vista en su celular con lentejuelas rosas.

-Yui-chan, no deberías ser tan mala con Yu-kun.- regañó la Hitsugaya en defensa de su primo. –Yuki no es tan malo.-

Yuki era prácticamente la versión masculina de madre Yuzu, con ojos grises oscuros herencias de su abuelo aunque a la madre de Shimo le gustaba presumir que los había heredado de ella. Era guapo y tenía el cabello bien peinado hacia atrás con varios mechones haciéndole de flequillo que casi le cubrían un ojo. Muchas chicas estaban interesadas en Yuki, pero él desde hace meses fijó sus ojos en Vorarlberna Yui, una chica que estaba más interesada en su celular que cualquier otra cosa. Igual Yui era buena y adorable, un poco viciosa y amante del rosa pero era buena… Ok, muy viciosa y muy amante del rosa, pero cuando no estaba ignorándote para estar con su celular y cuando no estaba compitiendo con ella por considerarla su rival era genial.

Yiu era arrogante y coqueto, atractivo, pero con el ego por las nubes. Siempre cargaba al menos diez mil yenes con él y le encantaba presumir que era el heredero de empresas Vorarlberna y algún día sería el décimo hombre más rico de Japón, aunque tenía una debilidad por las cosas lindas y las donas que nunca admitiría. Shimo creía que Miyu podría estar interesada en él, pero no estaba segura. Miyu era bellísima, la viva imagen de Yuzu solo que con el cabello pelirrojo lacio fino largo hasta la cintura cayendo en V y un flequillo desmechado que casi cubría el borde de sus amables ojos mieles. Era de personalidad dulce y comprensiva, pero tenía su carácter, y tal vez lo único que le gustaría de Yiu es que modele la ropa que amaba diseñar, pero quién sabe.

-Yuki no es tan malo, solo es un idiota.- Hei se sumó a la conversación sentándose al lado de Kimi. –Yui es mala, no sé porque les agrada una rubia tan tonta.- comentó burlonamente, solo para recibir dos tenedores en el rostro, cortesía de los hermanos rubios.

-Ya, Hei, no los molestes.- Shimo se rió enternecida por la franqueza siempre presente del chico que le gustaba.

-Habló otra niña rica.- ella perdió la sonrisa ante el apodo que le dio el castaño de felinos ojos dorados con cabello alborotado.

Era bien sabido por todos que Hei no era muy aficionado a las personas con mucho dinero, y teniendo en cuenta que su padre, Hitsugaya Toshiro, era un detective muy reconocido, y su madre Hitsugaya Karin una famosa periodista, su familia estaba casi en la aristocracia de la ciudad. Al principio ellos se habían llevado mal por esto, pero con el paso del tiempo, pero pronto Hei dejó de darle importancia al asunto y siguieron avanzando su amistad como si nada, aunque a veces no faltaba su chiste de mal gusto.

-Cállate, Hei.- Kimi golpeó en la cabeza al castaño de piel canela. –O cada vez que abras la boca voy a decir que habló el imbécil. Y sabes que lo hare.- amenazó entrecerrando sus verdes ojos.

-Uhh…- Hei tragó saliva. –Lo siento.- decidió no desafiar a la pelirroja, eso nunca era una buena idea.

Terminaron sus almuerzos y pudo sentir las palmas de sus manos comenzar a humedecerse. Ya llegó la hora.

-Mmm… Hei.- lo llamó nerviosamente, ganándose su mirada curiosa. -¿Podemos ir a hablar fuera… solos, por un momento?- invitó rascándose la nuca más que muy nerviosa y llena de ansiedad.

-Eh, claro, supongo.- se encogió de hombros y ambos se retiraron ante las miradas curiosas de sus acompañantes y el pulgar alentador de su amiga Kimi deseándole suerte y al mismo tiempo instándola a ser valiente y no retroceder como gallina.

Caminaron fuera del comedor hasta el jardín de la preparatoria, donde lo guió atrás del edificio para tener más privacidad. Se apoyaron contra la pared y permanecieron en silencio por un momento, antes de ambos suspirar y él mirarla con intensos ojos dorados llenos de interrogantes.

-Umm, yo…- comenzó vacilante, pero luego volvió a tomar aire. –Yo… quería invitarte al baile de bienvenida.- se frotó la nuca incómodamente. –Si quieres, realmente apreciaría que vinieras conmigo.- cerró los ojos a la espera de una respuesta.

Esperó a que dijera algo por lo que se sintió una eternidad, hasta que al fin no soportó más la espera y abrió un poco uno de sus ojos turquesas para mirarlo de reojo, encontrándose con que la estaba mirando fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

Abrió ambos ojos y le devolvió la mirada, quedando los dos mirándose sin hacer otro movimiento, sudando frío a la espera de ver quién rompía el tenso silencio primero. Finalmente, la de blancos cabellos largos hasta su cintura crispado en las puntas cedió. Llamó al nombre del chico, que sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño, viéndose como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño, un muy mal sueño, tal vez pesadilla.

-Shimo…- tragó saliva, apartando la mirada. –Mira, no sé a qué estén jugando Kimi y tú, pero puedes decirle que tú no me interesas y no pienso salir contigo. Así que no tienes por qué seguirle la corriente a sus locuras.- se cruzó de brazos. –Creo que ya hay que ir a clases. Nos vemos.- sin más se fue, dejándola ahí con el rostro completamente pasmado.

¿La había… rechazado?

Más que eso pareció ni siquiera tomarla en serio. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué Kimi la había obligado a pedirle aquello en otro de sus intentos de jugar a casamentera? ¿Qué ella no podía pensar por sí misma y solo seguía las órdenes de su mejor amiga cual marioneta?

¡Agh! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Odiaba cuando la seguía tratando como una niña boba! Podía ser un año mayor que ella y estar en su curso por haber empezado tarde la primaria, ¡pero no tenía por qué tratarla así! ¡Sí no quería salir con ella un simple NO habría bastado y sobrado!

Inevitablemente, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Bueno, al menos esta vez su padre y su hermano no le habían arruinado su oportunidad, sino que de buenas a primera resultaba que nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse con la boca cerrada y esperar para tener novio a los treinta años como su padre quería.

Cabizbaja, se frotó los ojos y volvió a clase. Ya luego seguiría ahogándose en la amarga sensación del rechazo y la decepción amorosa.

.

Fue a su casa acompañada de Kimi sin decir ni una sola palabra, agradeciendo que ella se haya abstenido de hacerle preguntas cuando le dijo que no quería hablar hasta llegar a casa, donde iba a cenar con su familia puesto que sus padres saldrían esa noche.

Al llegar a casa se encontró a su madre tecleando incesantemente en la computadora bebiendo un ¿licuado?

-¡Estoy en casa!- se anunció mientras se quitaba los zapatos. –Uhh… Mamá, ¿desde cuándo tomas licuado mientras trabajas? ¿Ya no hay más café?- salió de su estado depresivo en su confusión por la elección de bebidas de su madre.

-Sí hay, pero no está mal una bebida nutritiva de vez en cuando.- sonrió misteriosamente encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Qué con esas caras? ¿Cómo fue la invitación al chico?- dejó de lado la computadora para mirarlas expectantes.

Los hombros de Shimo de inmediato se desplomaron mientras Kimi la arrastraba a sentarse ambas en un sofá frente a donde estaba su progenitora.

-Bueno…- suspiró y procedió a contarle todo a las dos mayores, que se quedaron con la boca abierta y de inmediato su madre se levantó dejando su licuado caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Suficiente! Tu padre no tiene por qué matar a ese chico, ¡yo lo hare!- comenzó a abrir la puerta hecha una furia, pero la albina de inmediato corrió a detenerla, arrastrándola de nuevo a la casa con dificultad y cerrando la puerta. -¡Suéltame, Shimo! ¡Matare a ese chiquillo idiota!- siguió tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Está bien, mamá! No vale la pena.- sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y de inmediato su madre la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Ya, ya, mi vida.- le frotó la espalda maternalmente. –Ese chico no sabe lo que se pierde.-

-Oh, él lo sabe.- ambas mujeres Hitsugaya miraron confusas a la adolescente pelirroja, que estaba cruzada de brazos y piernas con una mirada calculadora en su rostro. –Que te rechazara no fue porque no le gustes, fue mi culpa.- suspiró señalándose.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue tu culpa?-

-Siempre estoy molestando a Hei con que ustedes dos se van a quedar juntos, supongo que piensa que yo te mande a pedirle que lo invitaras en vez de creer que fue tu propia iniciativa porque quieres salir con él.- rodó los ojos. –Pero le gustas, sé que sí.-

Shimo volvió al sofá junto con su madre, dejándose caer sentada mientras pensaba en las palabras de su mejor amiga, contemplando sí este podría ser el caso o solo era otro de sus delirios por su complejo de casamentera con ellos dos.

-Pues suena a que te enamoraste de un idiota de todas maneras, hija.- su madre suspiró. –Bien, pero sí en serio le gustas como dice Kimi-chan, entonces sé lo que tienes que hacer.- esas palabras llamaron la atención de las dos adolescentes. –Darle celos.- sonrió malvadamente. –Siempre funciona.- se cruzó de brazos confiadamente.

-¿Alguna vez le diste celos a papá?- sonrió divertida con la idea.

-Todo el tiempo antes de que fuéramos novios y durante el noviazgo, eran la única forma de que recordara que no iba a quedarme sentada esperando a que me arrojara algunas migajas de atención.- rió con ojos nostálgicos. -¿Recuerdas a tu tío Yukio? Él me ayudaba mucho con eso.- se carcajeó. –Hubo una vez que…-

.

 _-¡Toshiro! ¡No puedo creer que no puedas ir al baile de graduación conmigo!- Karin pisoteó molesta a su novio de fríos ojos turquesas._

 _-Te dije que tengo tarea de la universidad. Y no me gustan las fiestas, ¿desde cuándo te gustan a ti, de cualquier forma?- le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros._

 _-No me gustan, pero mi hermana la organizó y romperé su corazón si no voy. ¡Y tengo que llevar pareja! ¡Eres mi novio, tienes que venir conmigo! Y la tarea ni siquiera es para esta semana-_

 _-Soy un estudiante universitario, no es como en la preparatoria que si no haces la tarea es un regaño más. Tengo mucha tarea y solo si hago todo a tiempo podré estar acomodado.- defendió sus convicciones con su tono indiferente de siempre._

 _-¡Pero, Toshiro…!...- ella intentó seguir protestando, pero él le dio la espalda y siguió leyendo su libro._

.

-Wow, ¿papá era tan malo contigo, mamá?- Shimo trató de no reír. En realidad, su padre seguía teniendo sus momentos de estar en contra de los deseos de su madre, pero normalmente al final siempre cedía por una razón u otra.

-Sí, pero le enseñé su lección respecto a que pasaría por rechazar a su novia a punto de graduarse que solo quería pasar un tiempo con él.- apretó un puño con una sonrisa entre victoriosa y burlona.

.

 _-Déjame entender esto, ¿quieres… que te preste a mi novio?- Riruka la miró con un pequeño tic en su ojo. –Para darle celos al tuyo, ¿es en serio?- se llevó las manos a las caderas. –No veo como eso puede ser un buen plan, ¿qué tal sí quiere terminar contigo?-_

 _-No lo querrá, no es como que vaya a engañarlo. Solo quiero que Yukio me acompañe al baile, y él lo sabrá. De hecho, todo el plan depende de que él lo sepa.- suspiró. –Escucha, me lo debes, tú metiste tus narices entre mi hermano y Rukia-chan y cuando te diste cuenta de que era a Yukio a quien querías yo lo convencí de no cerrarte la puerta en la cara, ¿o no?- zapateó impaciente._

 _Riruka hizo un mohín, enredando la punta de una de sus coletas en su dedo tímidamente._

 _-Agh, de acuerdo…- tomó del cuello de la gabardina a Yukio, que había estado jugando con su consola sin levantar la vista en toda su conversación, y lo puso delante de ella. –Te lo prestó para tu baile, pero devuélvemelo ileso para este domingo, tiene que tomar el té conmigo.- dijo como si le estuviera prestando un cachorro._

 _-Oye, yo odio tus estúpidas citas para tomar té.- el rubio finalmente alzó la vista para fruncirle el ceño a su novia._

 _-Pues sí quieres sexo, yo quiero té, ahora ve al baile con Karin-chan, mocoso.- Karin rodó los ojos ante su estúpida discusión, pero estaba feliz de que su plan estuviera en buen camino._

.

-¿En serio los padres de Yui-chan y Yiu-kun eran así?- Shimo palideció un poco.

-Eran y son.- rió negando con la cabeza. –En fin, todo estaba marchando según el plan…-

.

 _Karin se miró al espejo luciendo un corto hasta las rodillas y escotado vestido negro sin mangas, abrazado a la figura con una cinta adornando su cintura. Hmm… sip, definitivamente bastaría para que Toshiro enloqueciera._

 _Ajustó su cabello en una prolija coleta y salió de su habitación directo a la sala donde la esperaba su cita y su novio, ambos mirándose como si se fueran a matar en cualquier momento. Yukio no le dedicó una segunda mirada, pero el albino no pudo disimular su obvia admiración a su cuerpo._

 _-¿Vamos?- la sonrisa de la pelinegra fue diabólica al engancharse al brazo del adicto a los videojuegos, que guardó su consola a regañadientes y sacó las llaves de su lujoso auto._

 _-Karin, yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto.- refunfuñó Hitsugaya cerrando su libro mientras la veía marchar con otro._

 _-Intenta detenerme.- se encogió de hombros. –Te dije que iba a ir a ese baile con una cita, ahora aguántate.- se abrazó más al brazo del más alto con toda la intención de fastidiarlo. –Nos vemos luego, diviértete con tu tarea.- le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta cerrando de un portazo._

.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Kimi se sujetó el estómago mientras casi se caía del sofá por las carcajadas. -¡Tía Karin-chan, no sabía que podías ser tan genial! Cuando me pregunten por mi heroína favorita, definitivamente diré tu nombre.- aseguró limpiándose una lagrimilla.

-Seguro que papá se molestó mucho.- Shimo rió nerviosamente.

-Oh, pueden apostar que estaba molesto.- sonrió burlona. –Él…-

.

 _Karin estaba en el baile sentada junto a Yukio bebiendo ponche mientras lo veía jugar aburrida de la vida. Toshiro tenía razón, ellos odiaban las fiestas. Pero tenía que venir y no perdonaría que él no viniera pronto. Aunque sabía que iba a hacerlo. ¿Pero cuánto más iba a tardar ese obstinado?_

 _Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada, pero entonces vio un destello de blanco en la entrada y de inmediato tomó la muñeca del rubio ignorando sus quejas por hacerlo perder el juego y lo llevó a la pista de baile, haciéndolo tomar su cintura y comenzando un lento vals._

 _-¿Qué rayos, Karin…?...- cayó sus protestas apoyando la frente en su hombro._

 _-Shh.- silenció. –Ahí está Toshiro. Sigue el plan o hare que Riruka-san te ponga en abstinencia por un mes.- Yukio entrecerró los ojos. –Ok, tal vez no pueda hacer eso, pero destrozare tu consola.- él suspiró, cediendo y siguiéndole la corriente comenzando a bailar._

 _Estuvieron bailando la aburrida danza por un minuto o dos hasta que finalmente ella sintió un brazo rodear su cintura y atraer su espalda a un fuerte torso, y antes de siquiera darse cuenta ya estaba en los brazos de Toshiro vestido con traje bailando con ella con cara de que la odiaba._

 _-¿Qué demonios haces con un chico con novia, Karin? ¿No tenías otro idiota con el que darme celos?- gruñó rodando los ojos._

 _Ella sonrió resplandeciente._

 _-¿Te hizo venir, o no?- lo miró triunfante y él la fulminó con la mirada._

 _-Tienes suerte de que no quiera que nadie te vea vestida así con otro. Pero esto me lo vas a cobrar en la noche, Kurosaki.- bajó la barbilla hasta su hombro y comenzó a mordisquear su oreja haciéndola lanzar un pequeño gemido que…_

.

-¡Wow, wow, wow!- Shimo agitó las manos frenéticamente, sus mejillas de color rojo escarlata. -¡Mamá! ¡Eso es DEMASIADA información!- regañó.

-¡Oww, copito!- Kimi hizo mohines. -¡Interrumpiste la mejor parte!- gimoteó.

-No quiero escuchar como mi padre y mi madre me hicieron, muchas gracias.- se estremeció. –Ya tengo suficiente aguantando en las noches… todas las noches…- su rostro palideció ante el recuerdo del trauma continuo que sufría.

-Ups, tal vez deberíamos blindar las paredes.- Karin se rascó la nuca con una gotita resbalando por su sien. –En fin, así es cómo resolveremos tu problema, mi vida.- le palmeó el hombro.

-¡Yo no quiero que nadie muerda mi oreja en el baile, muchas gracias!- negó frenéticamente.

-Eso no.- la pelinegra frunció el ceño. –Vamos a darle celos a Hei-kun.- sonrió no menos malvadamente que antes.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿También tengo que pedir prestado un novio?- frunció el ceño.

-Oh, para nada.- Kimi la abrazó por los hombros. -¿No te debía Yui-chan un favor por ayudarla a pasar su examen cuando no prestó atención en clase por estar con su celular?- sonrió astutamente.

-¿Y qué con eso? Yui-chan es una chica.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero su hermano Yiu-kun es un chico.- guiñó un ojo. –Y Yui-chan es capaz de convencerlo de lo que sea, todos sabemos que ama a su pequeña hermanita.- pestañeó angelicalmente no sin sarcasmo. –Cobra ese favor y asunto resuelto.-

-No lo sé…- se frotó la nuca. –Yiu-kun no es muy… umm… sociable.- sonrió incómodamente. –No creo caerle muy bien.-

-Oh, por favor.- Kimi tomó ambas de sus mejillas y las estrujó. –Mira esa carita de ángel, ¿quién se resistiría a eso? ¡Eres adorable, copo de nieve! Yiu-kun no se resistirá a tus encantos.- le pellizcó la nariz cariñosamente.

-No es que vayas a salir con él en serio. Solo será una estrategia.- su madre la apartó de Kimi y la envolvió en un abrazo. –Sí Hei-kun en verdad siente lo mismo que tú no te dejara mucho tiempo saliendo con él, te lo aseguró.- musitó confiada.

-Umm… De acuerdo.- suspiró. –Llamare a Yui-chan y cobrare el favor. Pero…-

-¡Ya llegue!- el grito de su hermano retumbando en las paredes frenó toda conversación.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, mi pequeño príncipe!- su madre la soltó y se olvidó completamente de ella para correr a abrazar a su hijo menor.

Apenas Kiui entró a la sala, su madre de inmediato lo aprisionó en un gran abrazo llenando su rostro de besos. Shimo frunció el ceño sin poder evitar el pellizco de celos fraternales. Pero bueno, como la mayor ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto.

Kelly entró detrás del niño pelinegro de ojos turquesas, sonriendo nerviosamente mirándolo con sus ojos azules oscuros llenos de disculpa por no haber podido retenerlo por más tiempo.

-Hola, Kelly-chan.- Shimo se acercó a revolver el cabello rosado de la niña de doce años. -¿Vienes a cenar?-

-Sí, mi mamá luego vendrá por mí.- sonrió lindamente. -¿Puedo, tía Karin-chan?- preguntó a la mujer que recién terminaba de abrazar a su hijo malhumorado.

-Claro, preciosa.- se acercó a darle un pequeño abrazo también. –Nunca rechazaría a mi futura nuera.-

-¡NOSOTROS NUNCA NOS CASAREMOS!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los niños, con los puños apretados.

-Qué curioso, Toshiro y yo solíamos decir algo parecido antes de, ya saben, casarnos.- se carcajeó ante las caritas sonrojadas de los más pequeños. –Como sea, iré a hornear galletas, tal vez tengan suerte y no se me quemen.- se fue en dirección a la cocina.

-Claro, para ellos sí hornea.- Shimo se cruzó de brazos.

-No seas celosa, copo de nieve. La tuviste para ti solita por cinco años, deja que mime a tu hermanito y su noviecita.- Kimi rodó los ojos palmeando su espalda.

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-

-¡Sí, claro!-

.

Cuando Toshiro llegó a casa de su trabajo ese día, de inmediato notó algo extraño. Había demasiado ruido como para que solo su familia estuviera en el lugar. Normalmente a esta hora su hermosa hija estaba estudiando, su hijo pequeño jugando futbol en el jardín y su esposa cocinando intentando no quemar la casa, por lo que no se oía mucho. Ahora, sin embargo, podía escuchar voces y risas.

Eso solo significaba una única y espantosa cosa… Visitas. Maldición. Solo esperaba que no fuera ningún chico o usaría la katana que tenía guardada en su ático, esos malditos adolescentes estaban rondando a su hijita desde hace tiempo, pero no dejaría que nadie se la quitara. No en su guardia.

-¡Estoy en casa!- se anunció quitándose el abrigo, y de inmediato su esposa se apresuró a abrazarlo.

-¡Bienvenido!- le dio un beso y tomó su abrigo para colgarlo en el recibidor. -¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Arrestaste algunos maleantes?- bromeó jalándolo del brazo hacia la sala de estar de donde venía todo el alboroto.

Él sonrió suavemente. Casarse con esta mujer fue lo mejor que le pasó en la vida, ella le dio dos hermosos hijos y cada día la amaba más. Un día fue un chico solitario que le tenía fobia a la idea del amor y ahora no podía creer que fuera tan feliz con una bella familia.

-¿Tenemos visitas, no?- frunció el ceño al verla asentir. -¿Quiénes están aquí?- más vale que no fuera un chico porque si no…

-Solo Kimi-chan y Kelly-chan.- oh, gracias a todos los cielos. Ellas le agradaban, eran buenas niñas, y tal vez algún día Kelly fuera su nuera, ¿quién sabe? –Se van a quedar a cenar, ¿no tienes problema con eso, verdad?- pestañeó curiosa.

-No, no hay problema.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Dónde están los niños?- no le importaba que tuvieran diecisiete y doce, y que Kiui fuera un irreverente, seguía viéndolos como sus niños y, en especial a Shimo, los iba a proteger.

-Están en la sala con nuestras visitantes. Voy a hacer la cena, diviértanse.- le dio otro beso antes de escabullirse a la cocina.

Cuando entró a la sala de estar se encontró a las tres chicas y el chico jugando un juego de mesa que parecía ser uno que requería de poca capacidad estratégica, una burla total para la inteligencia de su hija, pero ella parecía estar teniendo consideración con sus competidores y no estar ganando tan avasalladoramente.

Apenas anunció su presencia, Shimo abandonó su juego para saltar a abrazarlo.

-¡Hola, papi!- besó su mejilla antes de abrazarse a su cintura.

-… Y luego se pregunta porque la siguen tratando como una niña…- creyó oír el comentario sarcástico de Kimi, pero al mirarla no vio más que pura inocencia en sus ojos verdes. –Hola, tío Toshiro-san.- lo saludó radiante. Él entrecerró los ojos, pero devolvió el saludo.

-Hola, tío Toshiro-sama.- Kelly se acercó tímidamente a él mirándolo con las mejillas rojas. –Es bueno verlo de nuevo.-

-Hola, Kelly.- esta niña realmente le agradaba. Respetuosa, inteligente y adorable. Sería una buena nuera para su hijo insolente. –Hola, Kiui.- fue a revolverle su cabello negro, sin sorprenderse cuando apartó su mano de un manotazo. –Veo que me has extrañado.- ironizó entre dientes.

-No tienes idea de cuánto…- respondió en el mismo tono. Chiquillo malcriado… esto era culpa de Karin. –Pero hola.- de inmediato apartó el rostro con toda la intención de ignorarlo.

Se sentó a jugar con ellos, decidiendo que el trabajo que había traído de su oficina podía esperar hasta después de la cena… o bien, hasta después del sexo con su esposa… O tal vez hasta temprano mañana sí es que acababa demasiado agotado, últimamente ella estaba algo insaciable… No es que se quejara.

Claro que Kimi, Kiui y Kelly fueron derrotados rápidamente, en ese orden, hasta que quedaron él y su hija compitiendo aunque el juego en sí era algo bobo para sus niveles. Al final por un giro del azar ella terminó por ganarle, aunque luego decidieron jugar Shogi mientras los otros tres jugaban el mismo juego esta vez sin oponentes que obviamente siempre terminarían ganándoles.

Cuando iba por su tercera victoria consecutiva contra su hija que aún no estaba a su nivel aunque no le faltaba demasiado, su esposa los llamó a cenar. Solo rogaba porque no se haya pasado tanto de sal ni que se carbonizara, porque de todos modos todos tendrían que tragársela a menos que quisieran ser echados de la casa sin importar que fueran visitas o no.

La comida fue decente, gracias al cielo. La cena fue muy amena con un buen ambiente, aunque Toshiro no pudo evitar notar algo curioso. Los últimos días Shimo había estado en un buen estado de ánimo, expectante y esperanzador, ahora parecía casi deprimida, como si hubiera sufrido una gran decepción. Su instinto de padre sobreprotector le decía que solo podía tener que ver con chico, ¿qué más podría ser? Ella era una excelente estudiante y tenía buenas amigas, y otros motivos que la podrían deprimir no sería por tanto tiempo ni habría durado tanto. Así que solo podía ser un futuro cadáver… eh… adolescente.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, los padres de Kelly vinieron por ella mientras que Kimi llamó a un taxi y se fue a conversar con Shimo mientras esperaba. Karin terminó de comerse las sobras puesto que al parecer le gustó mucho su comida y luego juntó todo para lavar los platos. Kiui volvió de despedir a su amiguita y entonces el albino le colocó una mano en su pequeño hombro y se agachó levemente para susurrarle algo.

-Sospechó algo. Ve a ver si escuchas algo importante entre tu hermana y Kimi.- ordenó y de inmediato la mirada de su hijo se enserió en lo que asentía, disponiéndose a acatar sus órdenes de inmediato.

Podían pelear en todo lo demás, pero cuando se trataba de Shimo, no les importaba aliarse para mantener a los buitres lejos de ella. Otros padres podrían tener el pescar con sus hijos, ellos tenían el espantarle los pretendientes a su hermano.

Fue a la cocina a hablar con Karin (y por hablar se refería a practicar un poco para cuando estuvieran en la habitación) hasta que escuchó el sonido de simulación de vomito que provenía de su hijo como la clara señal de que ya había vuelto y fueron a hablar a solas a su oficina para que le diera la información.

-No pude escuchar mucho, tenían esa horrible música de chicos afeminados que le gusta a Kimi a todo volumen.- rodó sus ojos turquesas iguales a los suyos pero con la mirada sarcástica heredada de su madre. –Pero lo que escuche fue bastante preocupante. Va a haber un baile de bienvenida en la preparatoria, ¡y ella quiere ir con Vorarlberna Yiu!- hizo una mueca de asco.

Toshiro se horrorizó. ¿Por qué siempre un Vorarlberna trataba de quitarle a la chica que más amaba? Maldito Vorarlberna, aun su estirpe seguía fastidiándolo, siempre encontraba la forma de competir contra él y ser una piedra en su zapato.

-Vorarlberna Yiu, eh… Maldita sea, no puedo golpearlo. Tu madre es su madrina y ella me mataría.-

-Maldición, yo tampoco. Ni yo me libraría por golpear a su preciado ahijado.- ambos rodaron los ojos bufando. -¿Qué hacemos?-

Se frotaron la barbilla pensativamente, permaneciendo en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente algo se le ocurrió al Hitsugaya mayor.

-Bien, no podemos golpearlo solo por salir con tu hermana o tu madre nos matara, así que debemos conseguir pruebas.- se le ocurrió.

-¿Pruebas?-

-Hagamos esto, el día del baile tenemos que encontrar la forma de estar en ese baile, tomar una foto al maldito cuando intente aprovecharse de tu hermana y entonces no podrá decir nada cuando lo golpeemos.- ideó brillantemente.

-¡Oh, ese es un buen plan!- juntó las manos. –Solo tengo que ver cómo entró yo a un baile de preparatoria sí estoy en primero de secundaria.- entrecerró los ojos. –Ñeh… supongo que solo fingiré ser adorable para alguna de primero de preparatoria y me dejará ir con ella… aunque será humillante pero algunos sacrificios son necesarios.- se encogió de hombros.

-Podría ser chaperón… aunque también sería humillante.- ambos suspiraron.

-¿Qué sería humillante?- casi brincan en sus lugares ante la voz de Karin repentinamente preguntando aquello desde detrás de ellos.

-¡Mamá!- Kiui sonrió nerviosamente. –Estábamos hablando de… eh… lo humillante que es creer que podemos ganarte en el futbol.- inventó rápidamente. Ella sonrió socarrona, pero una de sus cejas siguió arqueada en señal de que no se lo había tragado del todo.

-Eso es muy humillante, sin duda.- le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente. –En fin, Kelly-chan ya se marchó en taxi, así que ve a dormir, mi amor. Ya es tarde.- se hincó para llenarle el rostro de besos.

Toshiro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, celoso de que ella con ese mocoso se portaba como la mujer más dulce en la tierra y él con suerte recibía un roce de labios al irse a trabajar, aparte de que lo estaba ignorando. Y Kiui disfrutaba robar su atención, esos dos definitivamente eran madre e hijo.

-Bien, buenas noches, mamá.- le dio un abrazo antes de correr a su cuarto sin siquiera desearle buenas noches a él, no es que se sorprendiera, no lo hacía desde los nueve años a menos que fuera su cumpleaños.

Una vez se perdió de vista, Karin de inmediato se le tiró encima poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente, enredando sus piernas en su cintura. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero acabó por corresponderle, decidiendo que podían besarse en el sofá un tiempo antes de asegurarse de que sus dos hijos estaban dormidos y luego llevar la cosa más allá directo a su habitación.

Como dijo, su esposa últimamente estaba insaciable. Y como dijo, no se quejaría.

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Este es mi OS 155! *O* Y tuve q dividirlo porq me quedo super largo :T Ultimamente eso me pasa mucho... no puedo escribir cosas cortas, me odio ToT

Bueno, esto está dedicado a Laguna Sue, se lo debía desde hace mucho pero no sé si siga por aquí Q_Q He perdido tantas lectoras... Como me odio TToTT

Ya lo tengo todo terminado, tal vez suba la segunda parte mañana o pasado depende los reviews, a ver si les gusta esta cosa rara xD

Por cierto, las invito a unirse al grupo Universo HitsuKarin y participar en la semana de retos HK q estamos organizando, donde podrian ganarse un drabble mío si sus proyectos están entre los más votados n.n Aunq solo tienen hasta el proximo martes pero si se lo pierden seguro pronto organizaremos otra cosa :P

Los personajes de Tite Kubo, los amo! Aunque a mí me odio :'v

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Cuestión de Celos.

Parte dos: Celos y más celos.

Después de una noche de traumático insomnio, Shimo fue a la escuela con los nervios por los cielos.

No podía creer que había accedido al plan de su madre y Kimi, su título de genia podía bien ser cuestionado. Esto no terminaría bien.

A medio camino, un auto la interceptó antes de que pudiera cruzar una calle. Era un auto muy lujoso que no reconoció sino hasta que la ventanilla bajó revelando a Vorarlberna Yui y Yiu mirándola con su arrogancia de siempre. Tragó saliva, pero subió cuando le abrieron la puerta y le indicaron entrar.

-Recibí tu mensaje, Shimo-san.- Yui se cruzó de brazos. -¿Cómo es eso de que quieres que te preste a mi hermano?- alzó una ceja.

-B-bueno… En realidad fue idea de Kimi-chan.- decidió aclarar. –Ella quiere… uh… Yo quiero… darle celos a Hei.- confesó con las mejillas rojas. –Y además, tú me debes un favor, así que convéncelo.- se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar malhumorada para cubrir su inseguridad y nervios.

-El favor que me hiciste no fue tan grande como para que quiera esforzarme tanto en convencer a Onii-chan, además, ¿por qué querría ayudar a una enana como tú?- se burló haciendo uso del hecho de que a pesar de que era dos años mayor ella la sobrepasaba por casi diez centímetros.

Una vena se hinchó en la sien de la albina, que cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control y no arrancarle sus dos infantiles coletas rubias.

-¡Para tu información, yo…!...- cayó cuando Yiu levantó una mano, llamando la atención de las dos.

-Ayudare a Hitsugaya-chan a dar celos a Hikisaki.- Shimo sonrió y Yui se quedó con la boca abierta. –Pero solo porque si no encontraba pareja pronto la pesada de Hanakari-chan no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que fuera con ella, así que en cierto modo también me estás haciendo un favor. ¿Quedamos así?- extendió una mano enguantada.

-Trato hecho.- ella estrechó su mano sin un segundo pensamiento con el chico un año menor, aunque seguía teniendo sus dudas. Pero ahora quería hacer esto más que nada para restregárselo en la cara a Yui por atreverse a burlarse de su altura. ¡1.50 no era tan malo! Al menos llegó al metro y medio, por suerte.

Al llegar a la escuela pasó el día con normalidad evitando a Hei lo más posible, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y apropósito esperó a Yiu fuera de su clase y juntos fueron a sentarse en su mesa de siempre uno al lado del otro, llamando la atención de todos sus amigos y demás curiosos compañeros.

Yui parecía malhumorada, Kimi sonreía complacida. Su primo Yuki parecía muy sorprendido y su prima Miyu incrédula. Hei, por otro lado, solo los miraba intensamente, pareciendo más confundido que otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa con las miradas?- Yiu sonrió arrogante. –Hitsugaya-chan y yo iremos al baile juntos. ¿Acaso les sorprende tanto que una chica mayor se fije en mí? Me ofenden.- acomodó con un dedo su flequillo para quitarlo de enfrente de su ojo. –No parezcan tan sorprendidos, es solo una cita.-

-¿No que ustedes eran primos?- Hei se quedó boquiabierto.

-No, su madre Karin-chan es solo mi maravillosa madrina. Seguro estará encantada de que salgamos.- rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y ella trató de no tensarse tanto.

Hei torció la boca, pero la que tuvo la reacción más celosa fue Miyu, que se levantó jalando a su gemelo y juntos se fueron mirándola como quien mira a una traidora. Rayos, debería haber considerado a su prima, ahora la odiaría… al menos hasta después del baile cuando pudiera explicarle sus razones.

Antes de que tuviera demasiado tiempo para sentirse mal, sin embargo, los gemelos regresaron después de haber conversado a lo lejos un tiempo.

-Uhh… Mi-chan.- llamó nerviosamente a su prima unos meses mayor. -¿Estás molesta o algo?-

-Pues claro, estoy molesta de que no me hayas avisado que ibas a ir al baile. ¡Ahora casi no tenemos tiempo para ir de compras! ¡Apenas salgamos hoy de la escuela iremos al centro! ¡Y sin peros!- todos la miraron con una gotita, sin entender a esa pelirroja de ojos mieles en absoluto. –Necesitamos vestidos perfectos, y zapatos, y accesorios. Y necesito más equipo para maquillarte y peinarte mejor. Sé que la tía Karin-chan no te puede arreglar porque ella no le da importancia a estas cosas, ¡así que alguien debe hacerlo!-

-Yo podría hacerlo, ya sabes…- la otra pelirroja con los ojos verdes se cruzó de brazos, ofendida. –Aunque… tú tienes mejor mano para eso que yo, así que seh… encárgate.- Kimi se relajó en su silla recostándose no muy femeninamente.

-Muy bien, pero nada de rosa.- Shimo siempre odio ese color.

-Oigan, ¿podrían planear su vestuario cuando no estemos aquí para matarnos de aburrimiento?- Hei frunció el ceño. –Como sea… Umm… Shimo, ¿podemos hablar?- esto sorprendió a todo el mundo, pero la albina asintió aunque insegura.

Se alejaron un par de mesas hacia un rincón puesto que le aseguró que la charla iba a ser breve.

-¿Y bien, de qué quieres hablar?- puso una expresión de indiferencia bien practicada aunque solo la usaba cuando en serio no quería mostrar lo que realmente sentía.

-¿Por qué me invitaste a salir ayer y ahora invitas a Vorarlberna?- se cruzó de brazos. -¿A qué están jugando Kimi y tú?- oh, maldición… ¿podría sospechar que se trataba de una treta para molestarlo?

-No sé de qué hablas.- afortunadamente, su tono no tembló y su expresión indiferente se mantuvo. –Quería ir al baile, tú eres mi amigo y decidí invitarte. Tú me rechazaste, así que invite a otro amigo. ¿Por qué siempre metes a Kimi? Yo soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, ya sabes.- no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con molestia, a lo que él también frunció el ceño de igual forma.

-Sí, claro.- rodó los ojos. –Sé que ella te convenció para que invites al mocoso arrogante. Así que no lo dejare creerse como si realmente estuvieran saliendo.- esperen, ¿qué quería decir con eso? -¿Solo sales con él por Kimi, no es cierto? Realmente no te gusta, no me engañas.- aseguró con la mandíbula tensa.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no…- casi no contuvo la diversión en su tono. –Como sea, no es asunto tuyo, Hikisaki.- sonrió inevitablemente al verlo crujir los dientes visiblemente. –Ahora, sí me lo permites, volveré con mi almuerzo.- trató de pasarlo, pero la tomó de la muñeca. -¿Qué quieres?- frunció el ceño aún más cuando su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró.

-Sí Kimi realmente no te pidió nada, ¿entonces por qué me invitaste?- acercó su rostro al suyo, mucho, demasiado. -¿Y entonces, por qué lo invitaste a él? No te estoy entendiendo nada.- sus ojos dorados brillaban con frustración.

-Yo soy la que no te entiende.- se libró de su agarre con las mejillas escarlata. –Y ya me rechazaste, no actúes como si te debiera rendir cuentas.- disfrutó un poco la expresión de shock en su rostro. –Volvamos a almorzar, el receso ya casi termina.- caminó victoriosa hasta su mesa y guiñó un ojo a Kimi en señal de que las cosas iban bien, a lo que ella le enseñó el pulgar.

Esto estaba siendo más entretenido de lo que pensó, ahora entendía a lo que se refería su madre.

.

Una vez salió de la secundaria junto con Kelly en dirección a la preparatoria. No hubiera querido que ella viniera pero insistió, por alguna razón, estaba muy pendiente de él desde ayer, de una manera sospechosa.

A medio camino encontraron una caja con cuatro gatitos, a lo que los recogió dándole dos a Kelly y cargando los otros dos. Se encontró con una compañera de clase y le enseñó los gatitos, dándole su mirada más inocente y su sonrisa más encantadora, y ella no dudo en adoptar tres de los gatitos cuando él aseguró que los iría a visitar luego.

Se quedaron con el gatito más esponjoso y de color blanco con una mancha café en medio de la frente y ojos azules. Perfecto para su malévolo plan.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a los de primero de preparatoria salir. Tubo que decirle a Kelly sus intenciones de hacer que una chica lo llevara al baile de bienvenida, por lo que después de aguantar su pataleta tomó al gatito y se acercó a su víctima, Vorarlberna Yui. Sí Vorarlberna Yiu se metía con su hermana veía justo meterse con la suya.

Dejó a Kelly echando humo tras unos arbustos y se acercó a la rubia de ojos color fucsia, que lo reconoció al instante y se alejó de sus amigas para acercarse a él con una rubia ceja en alto.

-¿Tú no eres el hermano pequeño de Shimo-san? ¿Kiui-kun, no?- se hincó a su altura. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Sí, exacto.- sonrió inocentemente. –Estaba buscándote, Yui-chan.- casi pudo escuchar a Kelly bufar desde los arbustos, pero la ignoró. –Iré al grano, necesito tu ayuda.- dijo directamente, aunque conservando su expresión ingenua.

-¿Qué puedes querer de mí?- se cruzó de brazos. –Ustedes los Hitsugaya me piden muchas cosas últimamente.- entrecerró los ojos.

-Necesito ir al baile de bienvenida. Pero no tengo forma de entrar, ir de acompañante de alguna de primero me pareció la opción más factible.- se encogió de hombros. –Así que, básicamente, te estoy pidiendo que me invites al baile.-

La rubia millonaria lo miró con ojos fucsias amplios de sorpresa, antes de llevarse una mano a la boca para tratar de sofocar las risas.

-Oye, tienes doce años. No quiero que me anden diciendo robacunas por aparecerme en el baile contigo.-

-Es por una buena causa. Sé que tienes una rivalidad con mi hermana.- rodó los ojos. –Y yo quiero ir a ese baile a fastidiarla.- bueno, más bien protegerla, pero hacerla rabiar era un bono extra. –Además, por esto te pagare bien.- prometió con un guiño.

-¿Qué podrías tener tú que yo quiera?- se carcajeó. –Soy la chica más rica de la ciudad, tú un niño de doce años.-

-Pero conozco tu mayor debilidad.- sí en algo se parecía a su tía Riruka-san, entonces ya la tenía en la bolsa. Abrió el cierre de la chaqueta de su uniforme escolar ante su mirada incrédula, y entonces sacó al gatito de los ojos azules. –Esta es Yumeko.- acababa de nombrarla. –Es una gatita que fue abandonada a los pocos días de nacida y separada de sus hermanos.- eso era cierto. –A cualquiera que la rescate y sea su dueña de ahora en adelante la amara por el resto de su vida.- sonrió acariciando con un dedo la cabecita blanca, haciendo ronronear a la pequeña gatita. –Accede y serás tú a quien Yumeko-chan ame para siempre.-

Los ojos fucsias se iluminaron cual faroles al mirar los azules de la bebita minina, casi estaba babeando con corazones flotando a su alrededor y controlando sus dedos temblorosos de tomar a la gatita y nunca soltarla. Su boca tembló con la tentación, antes de finalmente suspirar.

-Eres bueno, niño.- reconoció. –Dámela, haré lo que quieras.- extendió los brazos suplicante, de inmediato acunando suavemente al animalito contra su pecho. –Oh, Yumeko-chan, siempre te cuidare.- prometió acariciándola y casi ronroneando tan fuerte como ella. –Te esperó en el baile, niño.- sin más subió al lujoso auto que la esperaba aparcado al frente.

Kiui sonrió malignamente, por fin borrando esa molesta expresión de niño que no rompe un plato. Ja, chicas… no eran para nada complicadas. Volteó hasta donde Kelly debía estarlo esperando, frunciendo el ceño al verla hablando y sonriendo con un chico de primero de preparatoria. Gruñó y se acercó hasta ellos, tomando de la muñeca a su amiga y apartando de un manotazo al mayor.

-¡Ella tiene doce, pervertido!- le pisoteó el pie para luego llevarse a la chica de cabello rosa a rastras ignorando sus protestas.

El día del baile por desgracia su padre no pudo sumarse al plan para frenar al Vorarlberna roba-hermanas, puesto que su madre lo obligó a ir a una cita en un restaurante para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, aunque muy probablemente se tratara de una estrategia para abstenerlo de meterse con la cita de Shimo, pero su madre no estaba contando con que Kiui también tenía sus métodos.

Cuando su hermana salió ya arreglada con un vestido azul claro y un chal azul oscuro junto con su amiga Kimi, él rápidamente se cambió a una ropa más formal que era una especie de traje aunque sin corbata porque las odiaba pero si una bufanda y las siguió hasta el gimnasio de la preparatoria donde sería el dichoso baile.

Vorarlberna Yiu llegó en auto y fue directo a su hermana, rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus pervertidos brazos. Kiui tomó una foto con su celular y la envió a su padre. El tipo le dio un ramillete y su hermana le sonrió, también tomó una foto de eso.

Del mismo auto de donde salió Yiu, también salió Yui con su cabello suelto solo atado con una pequeña media coleta y un vestido asquerosamente femenino rosa con moños y todo. Ella miró a los alrededores, y cuando Shimo entró al gimnasio con Yiu, Kiui salió de su escondite y llamó la atención de la quinceañera.

-Oh, ahí estás.- se acercó a él con las manos en las caderas. –Tienes suerte de que Yumeko-chan sea tan adorable y buena gatita, porque sí no te habría dejado plantado.-

-Sí, sí, que interesante.- la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló dentro del gimnasio, no queriendo perder de vista a su hermana mayor.

Claro que llamó bastante la atención ver a una chica de primero entrar con alguien que estaba en la secundaria, pero más que extrañarse las chicas parecían encontrarlo adorable y tuvo que escaparse de varias locas que quisieron tirársele encima para tratarlo como si fuera un osito de felpa.

Afortunadamente, pese al alboroto que armó, su hermana no pareció notarlo, por lo que se quedó escondido a lo lejos, tomando fotos y enviándolas a su padre cada vez que sucedía algo que consideraba inaceptable. Solo bastaba un pequeño paso en falso de ese rubio teñido y su padre bien podría venir desde ese restaurante solo a romperle la cara. Y si no lo hacía, él lo patearía donde dolía.

No por nada había jugado futbol desde que podía caminar, los pretendientes de su hermana sabrían bien lo poderosa que es su patada. Se aseguraría de ello.

.

Shimo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Estos habían sido días muy agitados para ella, y tenía un presentimiento horrible de que algo malo podría pasar en cualquier momento. Su sentido común estaba recibiendo una paliza por su paranoia y ansiedad.

Yiu estaba sentado a su lado bebiendo ponche y chequeando su celular como si no hubiera un mañana. A lo lejos, Miyu estaba mirándolos con una mueca junto a su gemelo, pero cuando ella quería devolverle la mirada hacía como si estuviera mirando a cualquier lado que no sean ellos.

Kimi había arrastrado a Hei al baile aunque le dijo que le costó hacerlo venir y más que se compre un traje para la ocasión, pero finalmente había logrado conseguirlo. Hei estaba en la otra punta del salón cruzado de brazos con rostro malhumorado mientras Kimi coqueteaba con cualquier chico sin su cita alrededor que se le cruzara en el camino.

Oh, sí, definitivamente esto estaba siendo un desastre. Quería hundir su cabeza en el tazón de ponche y no salir de ahí en un buen rato. ¿Por qué tuvo que escuchar a su madre y a su mejor amiga loca en cuestiones de problemas amorosos? ¡Sus métodos no eran nada que aprobara realmente! Tal vez ella estaba más loca al ceder, después de todo.

Pero bueno, ya estaba aquí, al menos debería intentar cumplir el objetivo principal por el cual se había metido en esto en primer lugar. Darle celos a Hei, aunque seguía pensando que era mala idea y terminaría mal.

-Yiu-kun.- llamó al chico un año menor, que respondió con una especie de gruñido. -¿Podemos bailar en la próxima canción lenta? Por favor.- se frotó la nuca incómodamente. –Se suponía que era parte del plan, así que… me ayudaría mucho… ¡Pero entenderé sí no quieres!- agregó sacudiendo las manos.

-Lo que sea, supongo que podría levantarme un rato.- se encogió de hombros, haciéndola suspirar aliviada.

Cuando la próxima canción lenta comenzó a sonar, Yiu dejó su celular y se puso en pie tendiéndole una mano enguantada que tomó no sin un poco de vacilación. Entonces fueron al centro de la pista de baile y él tomó su cintura, comenzando ambos a mecerse en una tranquila danza que Kimi consideraría anticuada.

Frunció el ceño al sentirse observada, pero el shock inicial de la gente viéndola con el chico más rico de la ciudad se había desvanecido en los primeros minutos después de haber ingresado en el gimnasio, y sabía que Hei y Kimi estaban mirando, pero se sentía como si alguien… escondido, estuviera mirándolos, tal vez hasta estudiándolos. ¿Qué rayos?

Fijó su vista en Hei, él los estaba observando, y ciertamente no parecía feliz, pero tampoco hacía nada como su madre le había asegurado. ¿Significaba eso que después de todo realmente no le gustaba como Kimi afirmaba? Decepcionante.

Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse inevitablemente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Esta no era ella, planeando artimañas para conquistar a un chico, podría estar haciendo cosas más importantes como tarea o reciclaje o alguna iniciativa para salvar alguna especie en peligro de extinción, pero no, estaba aquí haciendo el papel de tonta. Ciertamente era un daño a su orgullo.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Yiu porque su barbilla no lo alcanzaba y estaba comenzando a deprimirse. Normalmente le gustaba considerarse una persona positiva, pero la adolescencia apestaba.

-¿Pasa algo, Hitsugaya-chan? Ya no pareces tan decidida a darle celos a Hikisaki.- comentó él despreocupadamente.

-No creo que valga la pena.- suspiró. –Él no hace nada, todo esto es una gran pérdida de tiempo.- las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, pero desde los once años se prometió que dejaría de ser una niña llorona, no pensaba derramar ninguna. –Lo siento por haberte metido en este enredo.- su gesto se agrió, su autodefensa obligándola a poner un gesto inexpresivo para proteger sus emociones.

-¿Lo que tú quieres es que él haga algo? Haberlo dicho antes.- rió brevemente. –Tienes razón, esto es una pérdida de tiempo, sí quieres llegar a alguien tan terco como Hikisaki, lo mejor es hacer una jugada… más directa.-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

Él la apartó de su hombro y ambos dejaron de bailar, quedándose estáticos en la pista de baile mientras ella sentía varias miradas clavadas en ellos, pero no se atrevía a ver quiénes miraban, tal vez todos estuvieran haciéndolo.

-Tú solo confía en mí.- tomó su barbilla poniéndola muy nerviosa. –No te alejes y no te sobresaltes, finge que estás hipnotizada con mi mirada.- él sonreía socarronamente. –Y pase lo que pase, no importa lo cerca que me veas, no te muevas.- comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella, acercando su boca a la suya aunque su mirada se desvió por un segundo a la dirección donde sabía estaba Hei con la arrogancia destilando de cada pupila.

Un sudor frio comenzó a recorrerla. ¡Oh, cielo santo! ¡Había perdido por completo la cabeza! ¡Esto no era parte del trato! ¡No quería perder su primer beso con un chico que ni siquiera le gustaba solo para darle celos al que sí le gustaba! Sabía que esto no iba a gustarle, sabía que terminaría mal. Maldición.

Yiu se inclinaba hacia ella con suma lentitud, pero parecía realmente tener la intención de besarla, y sí alguien no interfería pronto, ella no iba a soportar mucho sin alejarse.

Los segundos parecieron alargarse, el instante le pareció tortuosamente eterno, y estaba a punto de apartarse cuando pasaron varias cosas a la vez.

Primero, una bufanda con un celular atado en su extremo voló interfiriendo directo entre el poco espacio entre las bocas de los dos y en un efecto de gravedad se curvó por el peso del celular con precisión impresionante enredándose en la cara del rubio cubriéndole la boca y parte de la barbilla.

Segundo, una mano femenina tomó la oreja de Yiu jalándolo lejos de ella solo pocos segundos después de que la bufanda saliera de la nada y se enredara en su cara, y con un segundo vistazo pudo ver que dicha mano pertenecía a su prima Miyu.

Tercero, una mano sujetó su muñeca mientras un brazo rodeaba su cintura alejándola del chico un año menor y pegándola a un cuerpo fuerte cuyo aroma reconoció al instante como el de la colonia barata de Hei que tanto le gustaba a pesar de todo.

Reconoció la voz de su hermanito lanzando maldiciones a los cuatro vientos contra Yiu y todo el misterio de la bufanda se vio aclarado. Por supuesto, para Kiui tan elaborada trampa era una artimaña más que sencilla con su puntería mortal y calculadora precisión que era probablemente lo único que había heredado de la gran inteligencia de su padre.

Un gran alboroto se armó en el salón de baile entonces, pero una vez decidió que luego se preguntaría de dónde había salido su hermanito, se volteó y solo pudo tener ojos para Hei, que la miraba intensamente con sus ojos dorados.

Él reaccionó… entonces… ¿Sí le gustaba? Después de todo, ¿sí sentía lo mismo que ella? Se sentía como sí el mundo se hubiera dado vuelta de pronto. ¿Kimi no era tan entrometida, su madre podía dar buenos consejos amorosos, ella no estaba tan loca por escucharlas? ¡Hei la quería!

Sonrió inevitablemente.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- arrugó el gesto. –Acabó de arruinar tu beso con el niño rico. Pensé que ya estarías pateándome en la entrepierna como siempre que te molesto…- se sonrojó cuando ella empezó a reírse como loca. -¡¿Qué demonios te parece tan gracioso, chiquita?!- pisoteó molesto.

Ella dejó de reír ante el molesto apodo, pero siguió sonriendo.

-Tonto, Hei.- se abrazó a él. –Eso sí fue un plan de Kimi-chan, para darte celos, y me alegra que haya funcionado. No quisiera tener que dejar de conquistar tu testarudo corazón.- ambos se miraron con las mejillas escarlatas. –Hei, yo…- su declaración se vio interrumpida.

-¡Hitsugaya Shimo!- el grito de su padre se oyó por todo el gimnasio.

-Oh, mierda.- no pudo evitar maldecir. Debió haber sabido que sí su hermanito estaba aquí su padre no tardaría en llegar. –Corre, Hei. ¡Corre!- él sonrió besando su mejilla rápidamente antes de apresurarse a abandonar el gimnasio, por lo que ella se quedó sonriendo como una idiota.

Una vez lo vio salir, volteó hacia su padre, que junto con Kiui estaban tratando de apartar la infranqueable barrera que representaba Hanakari Miyu impidiéndoles acercarse a Yiu ocultó tras ella mientras su madre negaba reprobatoriamente a unos pasos.

-¡Quítate, Miyu-chan!- exigió Kiui crujiendo los dientes con los puños apretados dispuestos a matar.

-¡No! ¡Nadie va a arruinar su cara bonita! ¡Sé que algún día lo convenceré para ser mi modelo y no me lo van a arruinar!- refunfuñaba la pelirroja. -¡Además, no sé por qué lo quieren golpear a él! ¡Ya dijo que solo hizo lo que hizo porque Shimo-chan se lo pidió!-

-¡Cómo sí fuera a creer eso!- su padre traía la katana que guardaba en su casa en la mano, realmente estaba loco.

-¡Es cierto!- decidió confirmar antes de que alguno empujara a su prima. Ellos voltearon a verla con cara de que estaban muy molestos con ella. -¡Yo le pedí todo eso para darle celos a Hei!- confesó puesto que ahora ya debía estar muy lejos.

-¿Qué…?...- ambos exclamaron con rostros en blanco por un momento. -¡Tenía que ser HIKISAKI!- de repente su temperamento estalló más furioso que nunca y ella se replanteó el que fuera buena idea haberles dicho la verdad.

Maldición, ahora le darían caza toda la noche si es necesario y ella moriría sola. Solo esperaba que no lo mataran tan lenta y dolorosamente como veía en sus ojos que estaban deseando matarlo. Pobre Hei, ya le llegó la hora.

Estaba planeando el funeral de su amado al ver a su padre y hermano comenzar a darle caza, pero entonces su madre carraspeó y, cuando ellos la ignoraron, se paró delante y colocó un dedo frente a la nariz de los dos, sonriendo con cara de que disfrutaría mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Será mejor que no le hagan nada a Hei-kun.- dijo tranquilamente. –No quiero que vayan a la cárcel y a la correccional, podría hacerme mal.- los tres Hitsugaya de ojos turquesas alzaron las cejas ante sus palabras confusas. –Después de todo, estoy embarazada y no sería bueno alterarme.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron los tres.

-Y más por el hecho de que son gemelos, doble preocupación.-

Ante ese remate, su padre y su hermano, ya habiéndose olvidado completamente de Hei, se desmayaron irremediablemente, mientras que Shimo solo pudo sonreír enormemente ante esta feliz noticia.

¡Este era el mejor día de su vida! Hasta ahora. Ya que el chico que le gustaba aparentemente no iba a ser violentamente asesinado, las cosas auguraban ponerse mucho mejores. Tal vez no moriría sola, tal vez y solo tal vez pronto podría llamar a Hei su novio.

Y tendría dos hermanitos menores, sería hermana mayor de tres, la mayor de cuatro hijos y su familia sería de seis integrantes. ¡No podía pedir más! Aunque por desgracia también tendría que aguantar más acaparadores de la atención de sus padres y por ende más celos, pero valdría la pena.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Espero q esto les haya gustado, muchas gracias a las que comentaron *-* Esta parte fue más cortita q la otra, pero esta llena de cosas asi ojala les guste n.n

Quería publicar un nuevo One-Shot antes de subir esto, pero FanFiction no me deja :c No sé que pasa, ayer me acuso de ser un spamero ¬¬ Y ahora q quise reintentar subir el OS directamente la pagina se quedó en blanco... Me pierdes, FanFiction, me pierdes :'v

Jeje, eso me puso a pensar... Imaginen si me cierran la cuenta xD Más de 150 fics HK borrados, perder una centena y media de numeros, años de my life dedicados a esta pareja... Debería hacer copias de seguridad de mis fics xP Debería...

Bueno, los personajes de Tite Kubo y todo eso.

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
